Sin memoria
by Neph's
Summary: [LEMON][SasuNaru][GaaraLee] Naruto sufre un accidente de tráfico y va a parar al hospital donde conocerá a Sasuke, Lee,... ¿Qué pasará cuando reaparezcan sus antiguos compañeros reclamando su ausencia? ¡Entren, lean, y lo sabrán! XD
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Weno este es ya mi segundo fic yaoi aunque si es el primero que publico en un foro xD

Como ya dije en el resumen pues esto es un fic de sasunaru. Espero que les guste pues la loquita idea del argumento se me ocurrió volviendo a casa con un amigo que no paraba de hablarme de la F1 y ya mi mente voló y se me ocurrió esto...

Mejor les dejo leer · Espero que les guste

PD:

_**"Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados"**_

**

* * *

****Sin memoria**

**Capítulo I**

"…_y habrá sol en…"_ Fzzz _"…un atentado…" _Fzzz _"…ay Mike yo…" _Fzzz

El joven Naruto se encontraba estirado en frente del televisor cambiando de canal sin decidirse por cual ver. Llovía fuera y no tubo más remedio que encerrarse en la gran casa en la cual vivía. Sólo, sin padres ni hermanos (n/a: Neee ¿y si vives sólo por que en una casa tan grande ¬ ¬ Naru: Ya no preguntes, y no seas envidiosa si tu no puedes . n/a: ¬¬). Parecía que iba a seguir toda la tarde con ese cambio rutinario de los canales, hasta que uno en concreto pareció interesarle.

" _¡Y aquí les damos la bienvenida a este nuevo concurso de ¿Adivina que famoso¡Son cinco los concursantes de cada programa que deberán adivinar con cinco pistas que iremos diciendo una a una bla bla bla bla…!_

……

_¡…Y atención concursantes, recuerden que quien falle deberá sufrir una especie de castigo¡¿Están ustedes listos?!_

_¡¿Cual será el famoso 'del presente o del pasado' de hoy?! ……"_

Naruto siguió viendo el programa por toda la tarde sin parar de reir por lo que debían pasar los concursantes para conseguir ese coche.

"_¡Oooooooh vaya no lo adivinó ninguno¡El nombre del famoso elegido hoy es¡De piel clara¡Cabellos negros¡Mirada oscura¡Y de tan solo 23 años¡Es…¡¡SASUKE UCHIHA¡Actor revelación y ganador de varios oscars, retirado hace tres años para dedicarse a la medicina!"_

Naruto observó por un momento la imagen del atractivo actor y bufó. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que seguía lloviendo. Se levantó del suelo y apagó el televisor, luego se fue a su cuarto y se puso ropa de calle, iba a salir un momento para ir a alquilar una película. Ya fuera se montó en su deportivo rojo y se fue directo a la ciudad (n/a: su casa está a las afueras). Iba a una velocidad más alta de lo permitida pero no importaba pues Naruto era muy hábil al volante (Naru: · ¿A que no sabíais que soy corredor profesional? n/a: ¬¬ ¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? Naru: No dije nada -'). Iba escuchando música pensando en que dentro de unos días se iría para Japón a participar en la última carrera de la temporada, y que si lo hacía bien podría ser el campeón del mundo. Le encantaba correr y por ello, no desperdiciaba el menor intento. Su deportivo rojo era su vida pues este le permitía coger velocidades de infarto. Se distrajo un segundo de la carretera para cambiar el canal de la radio y cuando volvió a fijar en ella, no pudo evitar poner una cara de espanto cuando vio que una sombra negra se le cruzaba, este intento frenar mientras giraba para un lado el coche pero los frenos no respondieron y se salió de la carretera yendo directo montaña abajo.

-¡¡¡Mierdaa!!! –gritó el joven antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera borroso y luego negro.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¡Accidente automovilístico en la carretera, este es el único herido¡Está muy grave, necesita una operación!

-¡Tráigalo rápido! –exigió la voz de un hombre mientras acompañado de una enfermera se lo llevaba a quirófano -¡¿Que sabemos de este joven?! –preguntó a la enfermera.

-¡Es el joven Naruto Uzumaki de 19 años¡Vive solo, no tiene familia, ni tampoco sufre ninguna enfermedad¡Posible traumatismo craneal, fracturas en el brazo y pierna izquierdos, daños en el estómago y pulmón derecho a causa de fragmentos de cristal! (Naru: me accidenté ¡¡ y eso que soy corredor profesional n/a¡¡si te atropellaron y estas medio muerto así que cállate y déjame continuar!!)

-¿…Don…de…es…toy? –preguntó el muchacho muy débil y con dificultades para respirar, que había recobrado el conocimiento –aaaa… ¿me…v-voy…a…morir?

-No te preocupes joven, que hoy no morirás, ahora mismo entrarás en quirófano y te salvaremos –dijo el médico a la vez que llegaba a quirófano y ordenaba que lo preparan para una intervención de urgencia.

-…no…no quiero…que…me…sal…ven –intentó decir el joven mientras una lágrima salía traviesa de su ojo derecho -. …a-a…así…pod…ré…ir…

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó el joven mientras le ponía una mascara de gas para dormirlo, ignorando los deseos del joven.

Luego de dormido, se lo llevó al quirófano ya preparado y se dispusieron a operarlo.

- - - - - - - - - -

El joven rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabía donde estaba, un olor raro, a demasiado limpio se le metía dentro del cuerpo.

-¿…do-donde estoy? –preguntó el joven casi en un susurro sin obtener respuesta. Se intentó tocar la cara, que le dolía mucho y cuando se movió, una enfermera lo vio despierto y muy feliz entró a verlo.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó la joven rubia.

-…

-Ya… bueno llamaré al doctor Uchiha para que le vea -la joven salió rápidamente.

Al rato entró un hombre de cabellos negros que lo miró también feliz.

-Que bien que despertaste –dijo acercándose a la cama -¿Qué tal te encuentras? –dijo mientras comprobaba que las manos y piernas del joven respondían correctamente -. Tuviste un terrible accidente de coche, suerte que llegaste a tiempo¿qué te pasó? cuando me dijeron tu nombre me sorprendí pues eres uno de los mejores corredores del mundo y…

-¿Quién… eres? –lo interrumpió el joven.

-¡Ah si!, Soy tu médico, Sasuke Uchiha ¡Es un placer conocer al mismísimo Naruto Uszmaki!

-¿Quién… es Naru…to?

El médico se giró muy sorprendido y su semblante se puso serio al darse cuenta de que su paciente había sufrido heridas más graves de las previstas; había perdido la memoria.

- - - - - - - - - -

El joven rubio estaba acomodado en la cama mirando por la ventana, viendo la ciudad que recién se iluminaba. Pensaba, y suspiraba de tanto en tanto, recordando las palabras del doctor el día anterior.

_Flash Back _

_-¿Quién… es Naru…to?_

_El médico se giró sorprendido con su semblante serio._

_-¿Cómo¿No recuerdas como te llamas?_

_El joven rubio movió la cabeza negando _(Naru¡¡ Que triste mi existencia¿ahora no se ni quien soy? n/a: Si ya muy duro pero luego lo agradecerás, así que calla y déjame continuar ¬o¬ Naru: ;; ¡Pero aún así fuiste cruel! n/a: ¬¬ ¡Oye¡Si representa que tienes amnesia entonces simula tenerla! Naru¡¿Y qué hice ahora?! n/a¡¡Saber quien eres¡¡¡Si no te acuerdas de nada, no sabes ni que eres tú del que estoy hablando!!! Naru: o ya lo pillo pero no grites)

_-Ay-ay esto… bueno empezaré desde el principio, tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tienes 19 años, vives… bla bla bla_

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Así que mi nombre es Naruto…

- - - - - - - - - -

Un mes después del accidente

El joven Naruto seguía ingresado en el hospital pero ahora ya podía caminar, aunque con muletas y solo en las tardes. Descansaba mientras veía el resto de pacientes fuera en los jardines. Su expresión era seria pues ya estaba cansado de tanto hospital.

-¡Hola-hola! –exclamó emocionado el médico Uchiha entrando en su habitación sacándole de golpe de sus pensamientos, cosa que no le hizo gracia pues lo miró de forma ruda -. ¿Qué pasa¿Es que no te alegras de verme? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo de mala.

-Bueno pues… -Sasuke se quedó un rato pensando sin saber que contestar -…vine… vine a hacer tu estudio diario… -dijo como último recurso. El joven se sorprendió y… ¿se entristeció?

-Ya… eres el médico… -dijo mirando para otro lado.

Esa reacción no pasó inadvertida para el médico que sonrió y se le acercó, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-…. –fue la máxima respuesta que obtuvo del rubio que seguía mirando la ventana.

-Ya… -dijo sonriendo mirando hacia otro lado para que el rubio no lo viera divertirse por su actitud.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya-ya bueno Naruto tengo una muy buena noticia para ti –dijo muy sonriente el médico.

Atrajo por fin la atención del rubio que lo miró ansioso.

-Dentro de una semana, si todo sigue bien y no hay imprevistos… -dijo pausando para poner más impaciente al joven.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se te podrá dar el alta.

-¡¡Bien!! –dijo muy feliz el muchacho golpeando la cama con sus manos –¡Auch! –dijo al notar dolor en el brazo herido.

-Ja ja ja, tranquilízate o acabarás estando aquí cuatro semanas más –dijo riendo el médico, pues nunca nadie antes se había alegrado tanto de que le dieran el alta -. Pero hay una condición… -dijo el médico un poco más serio haciendo que el rubio callara de golpe.

-¿Cuál?

-Debes vivir un tiempo con alguien que mire por ti.

La sonrisa del joven desapareció de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo extrañado el médico.

-Y a usted que le parece –dijo rudo –¡quien va a ha encargarse de mi¡Si no tengo familia según usted! –dijo saliéndole una traviesa lágrima por los ojos que intentó disimular girando la cara y restregársela con la mano buena.

-Bueno aún no acabé de contarte, si tu quieres… -dijo entrecortado, no estando muy seguro mientras se estrujaba las manos -. Podrías vivir conmigo…

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo boquiabierto, estaba analizando la información muy lentamente, al rato un gran sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas, ahora blancas por el poco rato que veían estas el sol.

-….

El médico al no notar respuesta, se puso aún más nervioso.

-Solo lo propongo porque así tú sales del hospital, y yo puedo estudiar tu curioso caso de amnesia… -agregó rápidamente como excusa

El rubio lo miró algo más triste.

-¿…Solo para estudiarme…? –preguntó agachando la mirada a las sábanas. El médico se sorprendió a esa pregunta y se sonrojó ligeramente, sonrojo que el rubio no vio gracias a que seguía mirando las sábanas.

-¡Claro! Que… ¿acaso quieres algo más…? –preguntó dudoso por si había sido buena idea hacer esa pregunta, respondiéndose a si mismo como no cuando todo rojo, el joven rubio lo hecho de la habitación a gritos, y también habría sido a golpes si no hubiera estado herido.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Naruto se quedó pensando a la propuesta muy triste, pues un pequeño dolor sentía en su corazón cuando recordaba que solo era para "ser estudiado".

- - - - - - - - - -

En el despacho de Sasuke

Sasuke entró en su despacho y cerró de un portazo, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó pesadamente sobre la mullida silla. Apoyó los codos en la mesa para agarrarse la cabeza y suspirar profundamente.

'_¿Por qué lo hice? Ya pregunté a los superiores sobre llevármelo a casa y no objetaron nada pero… ¿Por qué tuve que darle esa falsa excusa a él?'_ –pensó mientras se sonrojaba –_'¡¿Desde cuando ese enano despierta estas sensaciones en mi?!'_ –haciéndose esa pregunta a si mismo, el médico no mudo evitar volar su imaginación a las tardes en que el rubio salía al jardín y hacía gracias a los niños pequeños ingresados, mientras él lo observaba medio oculto desde la ventana de su despacho, con una sonrisa viendo la tierna escena (n/a: nyaaa que cuco Naru o Naru: Ja ja ja pues si, soy miss simpatía n.n Sasu: Oye dobe querrás decir mister ¬o¬ Naru¡Ah¡Sasu, no te metas mirón¡Eres un mirón¡Vergüenza te tendría que dar por ir mirando a los pacientes en los jarcides en vez de trabajar! Sasu¡Calla dobe, que yo solo miro a una persona ¬///¬! Naru¿A quién? Sasu: Pues… ¬//¬ n/a¡¡¡Ya basta¡Sasu no discutas con Naru¡Y tu Naru eres el más corto de los cortos "yap que bien me quedó XD" Naru¡o¡ yo solo quería saber a quien miraba n/a: No si cuando digo yo que eres cortito es que lo eres Naru¡-¡ no soy corto, no lo soy… no… ¡buaaaaaa! Sasu¡Oye Nephthys no insultes a mi dobe n/a: Aaaaa… con que a TÚ dobe ¿Eh? Sasu: º///º yo no dije… Naru¿Eh¿Qué pasa? n/a: Naru ya da igual, mejor si seguimos con la historia Naru y Sasu: n.n ¡SI!)

- - - - - - - - - -

-Naruto… -gimió Sasuke mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, el sobre el joven rubio. Se decidió a romper el beso para seguir besándole el cuello y dándole suaves caricias. El rubio gimió de placer, Sasuke paró y lo miró, excitándose más al ver la cara de su joven amante. Sonrió y se decidió a desabrocharle la camisa, muy lentamente, siguiendo el camino de su mano, un recorrido de besos que hacían cosquillas al rubio. Le despojó de la camisa por completo y empezó a pesarle los pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente hasta que se le pusieron duros, siguió su recorrido hasta el ombligo donde le proporciono gratas caricias con la lengua, dejando al rato esa zona muy excitada y roja.

El joven rubio no paraba de gemir por las caricias otorgadas.

-Mmmm… -gimió reclamándolo el rubio.

El joven de cabellos negros atendió a su reclamo y subió a besarlo, jugando con la lengua del rubio mientras su mano bajaba por su torso hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual fue desabrochando y bajando lentamente, volvió a subir sus manos por las piernas del rubio ahora solo con su ropa interior.

-Uchiha… -gimió el rubio.

-No me llames Uchiha… -dijo siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Doctor… -Sasuke lo miró un poco enfadado -¡Doctor¡Doctor Uchiha! –Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la imagen de Naruto semidesnudo se tornó borrosa -¡¡Doctor Uchiha!! –le gritó alguien muy cerca del oído.

-¿Eh… que? –dijo alzando la cabeza para ver quien le gritaba -¡¡¡Ah!!! –gritó mientras se erguía de golpe al ver al joven rubio al lado suyo en su despacho.

-¿Es normal que un médico se duerma en horas de trabajo? –exasperó el muchacho colocándose al otro lado de la mesa.

Sasuke no le hacía mucho caso pues seguía analizando la situación.

'_¿Fue un sueño?_' –se preguntó a si mismo en silencio -…bueno ¿qué querías? –dijo mientras se acomodaba bien en la silla notando algo raro en su entrepierna, miró disimuladamente a ver que le pasaba y no pudo evitar abrir enormemente sus ojos a la vez que un gran sonrojo le tiñó la piel pálida de su cara -. _'¡Dios¡¿Pero como puede este enano ponerme así?!'_

-Doctor sobre su propuesta… -empezó el muchacho sin notar lo que le pasaba al doctor -…bueno que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir con usted –dijo mirando al suelo avergonzado por la petición.

-¿Qué¡Ah! –exclamó al darse cuenta de que hablaba el rubio –vale entonces en cuatro días te vienes a mi casa.

-Si...

-…

-…

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

-Bu-bueno, yo voy ya a mi habitación… -dijo sonrojado el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Si, bueno adiós –dijo sonriente.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de si, y cuando ya hubo pasado un rato y Sasuke lo creyó bien lejos, este se levantó de golpe de la silla gritando muy contento.

-¡¡Bien¡¡¡Aceptó¡¡¡Aceptó¡¡¡Acep…!!!

-¡¿Sucede algo doctor Uchiha?! –gritó el médico que había irrumpido en su despacho preocupado por los gritos -. Oh, vaya… bueno creo que está muy entretenido usted… -dijo de forma lujuriosa el inquilino mirando descaradamente el bulto del pantalón de su compañero –…mejor no estorbo más –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si riendo como un condenado.

-¡Ah¡No…¡Lee¡Doctor Lee¡NO ES LO QUE PARECEEEEE! –gritó desesperado Sasuke siendo escuchado por todo el hospital mientras el doctor Lee seguía riendo a pierna suelta.

-¿Le ocurre algo doctor Lee? –preguntó una enfermera rubia al verlo casi cayendo al suelo de la risa.

-No nada, no es nada –dijo marchándose a su despacho -. _'Hay amigo, parece increíble lo que ese muchacho puede hacer en ti…'_

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

_¡¡ Aloha!! (nyaa, que ahorita me va lo hawayano XD)_

Les gustó¿Si¿No? Ya dirán ¿eh?

Y weno, que ya me tengo que ir, así que hasta dentro de unas dos semanitas.

Naru¡No te vayas¡o¡¡No me dejes!!

n/a: Ooooo Naru ;o; ¿Qué acaso me echarás de menos?

Naru¿Eh? No pero es que si no estás tu por unas semanas, veo peligrar mi pureza ·///·

n/a: #

Sai: Oye-oye ¿Aún eres virgen?

Naru: Bueno... ·///· ...si... y como tu entenderás Nephthys, con ese pervertido médico por ahí pues...

Sasu: º///º Pero si yo no...

n/a: Naru cariño (con un tono que hiela la sangre a todos)

Naru¿S-si? OoO

n/a: Prepárate a mi regreso que te aseguro que tu pureza si volará entonces

Naru¡O¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Buaaaaaa ¡¡¡No seas cruel Nephthys¡¡¡No me hagas estoooooooooooo!!!

n/a: Ale, adiós.

Sasu: Oye Nephthys...

n/a¿mmmm?

Sasu¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Naru?

n/a: ¿Qué acaso no es lo que deseas?

Sasu: bueno yo... ·/////·

n/a: Bien, ya me canse de hablar con ustedes, chao XD

- - - - - - - - - -

Weno ya, esto ha sido una paranoia mía pero que también entretiene ¿no?

Ale, ya me dirán que les parecio el chapter . 

Chao, cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡Aloooo¡¿Qué tal?!

Bueno, nomás cabe decir

¡Arigato por leer el primer capítulo¡Y gracias por los comentarios¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y ya, dejo de enrollarme y les dejo leer el capítulo dos, espero que les guste D

PD:

"Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados"

**

* * *

**

**Sin memoria**

**Capítulo IV**

-Bueno que¿nos vamos? –preguntó el médico pelinegro cogiendo la bolsa con las cosas de Naruto.

-Si… -dijo levantándose de la cama y con la ayuda de las muletas pasó de largo a su médico para dirigirse a la salida -¿Hoy no trabajas? –preguntó curioso cuando este se le puso al lado.

-No –dijo rotundamente con una gran sonrisa –hoy me dieron el día libre, así que… -dijo con una risita siniestra que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera al joven rubio.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! –reclamó.

-¿Yo? Nada –dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Ya basta¡No te pas…! –calló cuando notó que algo lo sujetaba del pantalón.

-¡¡No te vayas!! –gritó una voz llorosa mientras el agarre a su pantalón se hacía más posesivo -. ¡¡No te vayas Naruto!! –dijo sollozando el pequeño niño de cabellos negros que conocía desde hacía unas semanas.

_Flash Back _

_Naruto se encontraba sentado en un banco del jardín del hospital siendo rodeado por otros pacientes (niños), todos reían a las historias y chistes contadas por el joven._

_Una tarde, en vez de explicar historias, pues ya no sabía cual más contar, decidió que harían otra cosa. Se decidió en probar de hacer papiroflexia, así que bajó diversos folios de papel que anteriormente le había pedido a una enfermera, y ahora se encontraban todos los niños ahí, muy concentrados mientras veían como Naruto se peleaba con su trozo de papel sin lograr hacer el avión que el quería._

_-Hola –dijo una voz suave y dulce a sus espaldas –¿estáis haciendo aviones?_

_-¡Hinata –gritaron contentos los pequeños al ver a su doctora ahí _(n/a: Hinata es la doctora de pediatría en el hospital, para casos de niños que deben estar mucho tiempo ingresados)

_-No podemos pues Naruto no nos sabe enseñar –soltó un niño riéndose del mayor._

_-¡Konohamaru! –gritó Naruto avergonzado._

_-Aver… ¿puedo intentarlo? –preguntó tímidamente la muchacha._

_-Claro, ven siéntate aquí –dijo ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado._

_La chica se sentó y cogió la hoja que le ofrecían. Miró un momento el cuaderno que antes Naruto intentaba obedecer para hacer el avión y rápidamente empezó a doblar el papel hasta conseguirlo._

_-Ya está –dijo sonriente mientras les mostraba a los niños el avión._

_-Oooooh –fueron las palabras de admiración de los pequeños incluido de Narut._

_-Y ahora… -dijo mientras echaba atrás su brazo y luego lanzaba el avión -¡A volar! –exclamó dejándolo ir._

_-¡Yupiii! –gritaron los niños -¡Vuela¡Vuelaaa! –gritaban mirando hacia arriba viendo como este se alejaba por culpa de una ráfaga de viento._

_-¡Ya lo cojo yo! –exclamó el pequeño que se encontraba más cerca, levantándose y yendo hacia el avión._

_-¡Bah¡Vaya tontería! –dijo un joven de cabellos negros brillantes y ojos también negros mientras pisaba el avión posado en el suelo._

_-¡Ah¡No lo pises! –dijo empujándolo el otro muchacho._

_-¡Oye tu, a mi no me toques! –gritó enrabiado el pelinegro levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al chico._

_-¡Ya basta! –gritó Naruto que se había levantado del banco, y lo más rápido que puso y con ayuda de sus muletas, agarró al pequeño azabache._

_-Oye vete con los demás por favor –dijo Hinata sonriente al muchacho del avión. Luego miró al pelinegro un poco más seria –Sai eso no estuvo nada bien –le recriminó –sino quieres jugar con los otros vale, pero no pegues._

_-¡Callate bruja! –dijo zafándose de mala manera de Naruto y pegándole en el brazo a Hinata para luego irse corriendo._

_-¡Oye tú! –gritó Naruto dispuesto a seguirlo._

_-Déjalo… -dijo poniéndose en pie _(n/a: es que estaba en cuclillas para hablar directo a los pequeños)_ –ya se le pasará… -dijo dejando escapar un gran suspiro._

_-Pero… ¿Estará bien? –preguntó preocupado Naruto, captando la atención de la joven –estaba llorando…_

_-Ya… -dijo afirmando la joven mientras se sentaba en el banco junto con Naruto._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Sai Hitarai, tiene seis años y lleva aquí desde los dos por culpa de un problema de cáncer en la piel, sus padres murieron hace dos años y entonces dejó de ser un niño alegre para volverse uno travieso haciendo daño a los demás…_

_-¿No tiene más familia?_

_-No se ha podido contactar con ella._

_-Aaa, ya –dijo levantándose del banco -bueno yo me voy ya, con su permiso._

_-Si, adiós- dijo ahora sonriente la doctora Hinata._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_En la azotea del hospital_

_-Hola –dijo sonriente Naruto cogiendo por sorpresa al pequeño de cabellos negros que dibujaba en un cuaderno, estirado en el suelo de la azotea._

_Naruto se sentó en el suelo al lado del pequeño. Este se giró y lo miró enfadado dispuesto a irse, pero Naruto lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo._

_-¡Alto ahí! –dijo riendo mientras sentaba al pequeño a su lado sin soltar el agarra, ahora a su mano, para que no escapara –solo quiero hablar –dijo sonriendo cuando el moreno lo miró, este se sonrojó y miró rápidamente a otro lado._

_-¿Qué quieres? –dijo agarrando con fuerza su cuaderno._

_-… -Naruto no respondió, abrazó al pequeño a su lado que intentó zafarse de el -¿te sientes solo? –preguntó el rubio haciendo que el pequeño dejara de moverse para aceptar al fin el abrazo._

_-No es justo… -se quejó el pequeño mientras unas lágrimas cubrían su rostro –yo no quiero estar aquí… ¿por qué tuvieron que ser mis padres los que…?_

_-Mis padres… también murieron hace mucho, yo tampoco tengo familia, pero tengo amigos, los amigos son muy necesarios _(Naru: y claro esta, la novi; pero como comprenderán ustedes no le voy a decir a una criatura de seis años que se eche novia para calmar su soledad n/a¡Naru¡Ya cállate que esas aclaraciones me toca darlas a mi! Naru: Gomen-gomen )

_-¿Quieres que seamos amigos Sai?_

_El niño lo miró a la cara y con una sonrisa y mirada de ilusión._

_-¿De verdad… quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-Si, mira mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero para mis amigo Naruto y ya –dijo guiñándole un ojo -. Y ahora que soy tu amigo, cualquier problema me dices y te ayudo._

_-¡Si! –dijo abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_Una joven a su vez, veía enternecida la escena, escondida tras la puerta._

_-¿Doctora Hinata? –dijo sorprendiéndola una voz de hombre._

_-¡Doctor Uchiha!_

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –dijo mientras miraba hacia donde momentos antes la joven doctora miraba también -. Ooooh, ya entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la tierna escena_

_Naruto acariciando el cabello del pequeño que estaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor mientras escuchaba una historia._

_-Es único¿verdad? –dijo el médico mientras se alejaba de Hinata que se había quedado sorprendida por la pregunta._

_-Único… si, es una persona que sabe comprender… -dijo bajando tras su compañero._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Naruto se giró, y le revolvió el cabello con una tierna sonrisa.

-Prometo venir a verte –dijo guiñándole el ojo –pero tú prométeme que harás amigos vayas a donde vayas.

El pequeño se restregó los ojos con el brazo y miró con una gran sonrisa a Naruto.

-¡Si!

-Así me gusta –dijo sonriéndole.

-Esto… -dijo avergonzado mirando el suelo.

-¿Si?

-To-toma para ti –dijo tendiéndole un folio de papel.

Naruto lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente viendo un dibujo hecho por Sai, eran él y Sai cogidos de la mano corriendo y riendo. Lo miró por largo rato, luego miró al pequeño y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Sai, me gustó mucho… (Sasu: Wa quien pudiera estar en el cuerpo de Sai ¬ n/a¡Sasu deja de babearlo todo Sasu: Ya ya, ya me voy a otro lado ¬)

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke esperaba fuera en la entrada apoyado en el coche gris que tenía. Cuando vio salir a Naruto y acercarse al coche, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a montarse. Cerró la puerta vigilando que el rubio ya estuviera colocado, y el también montó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, cada uno pensaba en lo suyo (n/a: ya, y lo no tan suyo, y no miro a nadie ¬o¬ Sasu: … mejor no me distraigas o tendré un accidente ¬///¬)

-Ya llegamos –dijo parando el coche en una plaza de parking perteneciente a un bloque de unos treinta pisos.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo bajó y espero a que Sasuke lo guiara después de coger su bolsa. Siguieron sin decirse nada, llegaron con el ascensor en silencio, pasaban los pisos lentamente, por fin el ascensor se paró, pero no para que ellos bajaran sino para que subiera otra persona.

-Buenos días Sasuke-sama –dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama –respondió educadamente el moreno.

-¿Y este joven que viene con vos? –dijo curiosa la mujer -. ¿Un amigo? –dijo extrañada la mujer pues la diferencia de edad era muy visible (n/a: nyaaa, entiendan que es difícil que una persona de 19 años entable una amistad con una de 23, o por lo menos en mi opinión, ya que es un paso de diversión, a seriedad ¿no? Naru: mira quien es la que ahora se va por las paredes ¬o¬ n/a: ¬.¬ es mi fic)

-No un paciente –dijo secamente el pelinegro.

El joven rubio agachó la vista sintiéndose dolido por las palabras del pelinegro.

'_No puedo ser ni su amigo… solo un paciente…'_ –pensó el muchacho deteniendo muy costosamente unas lágrima que querían salir de sus.

Al fin llegaron a piso, bajaron y Naruto, aún mirando al suelo para que Sasuke no lo viera, siguió a al moreno, este abrió la puerta, y se apartó para que el rubio también entrara.

-Siéntete como en tu casa –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿El baño? –preguntó el joven sin ninguna alegría notoria en su voz, cosa que el pelinegro si notó.

-Por ahí, al fondo a la derecha.

El rubio se fue donde el otro le había indicado y en cuanto hubo entrado a este cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió amargamente para dejar escapar al fin las lágrimas.

'_Solo su paciente…'_ –pensó el muchacho dolido –_'¿Por qué debo ser yo el que siente este tipo de cosas¿Y por qué hacia el? Sasuke… se que es un caso perdido pero… si supieras…'_

A la par en el salón

'_¡Ay Dios¡¿Y ahora que hice?!'_ –exclamó el pelinegro alarmado dando vueltas por el salón, preocupado por el cambio brusco en la actitud del rubio -. _'Ay-ay¡¿Y si se entero de mis sueños húmedos con el¡¿O si descubrió que en el coche volvía a estar pensando en el¡¡¡Waaaaa¡¿Pero que diablos le pasa ahora al enano?!'_

-Sasuke…

'_¡Esto ya es el colmo, ahora hasta despierto sueño escuchar su voz!'_ –pensó alarmado el pelinegro mientras se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos queriendo evitar así perder la poca cordura que tenía.

-Sasuke… -volvió a sonar la voz.

'_¡Sasuke Uchiha compórtate, esto cuando estés solo!'_ –se recriminó.

Y estuvo a punto de retomar su recorrido de dar vueltas sino fuera por que una mano lo agarró de la camisa para llamar su atención.

-Sasuke… -volvió a repetir el rubio mirando al suelo.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Quiero decirle… algo…

-Ah, vale –dijo indiferente el pelinegro –¿nos sentamos?

Los dos se sentaron, Naruto miraba el suelo para que Sasuke no le viera el gran sonrojo, Sasuke lo miraba curioso.

-¿Y bien?

-… -se giró lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, se mantuvo un rato mirándolo, alzó su mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla del moreno –yo… quería que supieras… -dijo entrecortadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se le iba acercando -…que me gustas… -acabó al fin juntando sus labios con los del moreno.

El pelinegro no cabía de felicidad, el enano parecía quererlo...

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Wenooo... pos ya está, espero y que les haya gustado¿me comentan ?

Naru¿Me comentan¿Me comentan? (con voz burlona imitando a Nepht's) solo sabes decir eso ¬o¬

n/a: '' Naruto bonico... me estás tocando la moral

Naru¿Y que es eso? (temeroso por el aura asesina)

n/a: La verdad, no tengo ganas de explicarte, si quieres miras mis libros de filo de cuando bachiller, aunque no se si los tengo... bueno, sino te aguantas sin saber ¡ignorante¡verguenza te debería dar por no saber eso a tu edad!

Naru: .. es que... no me enseñaron...

(Neph's conmovida)

n/a: bueeeeno... vale, ven y te enseño (poniendose las gafas) O.O a ver... la moral blablablabla

(Sin saber como Sasu, Gaara, Lee, Sai, Kanku, Shika, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Temmari, y "la odiosa" de Sakura también se pusieron a escuchar la lección; cosa que a mi me infla el ego XDDD)

n/a: bueno ya, eso es todo (mirando a los alumnos) ahora... ¡EXAMEN!

(Cara de horror de muchos)

Todos¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

n/a¡a callar¡aquí mando yo!

(Entregando un examen a cada uno, esperando a que lo hicieran, los alumnos retornan los folios y Neph's los corrige)

n/a: estoy muy... D-I-S-G-U-S-T-A-D-A

(Entregando los exámenes)

n/a: Gaara un diez. Sasuke un diez. Temmari un seis. Y el resto suspenso, todos con un cuatro... ¿acaso se copiaron? ¬.¬¡y tú! ¬o¬ (señalando a Sakura) ¡¡¡Deja de incordiar y no te maquilles tanto o mejor, no vuelvas a pasear tu rosada cabellera por delante mío!!

(Sakura se va llorando disgustada)

n/a¡¡¡Y tú despierta!!! (zarandeando a Shika) ¡¿Por qué no respondiste al examen?!

Shika: Tsk, problemáticamente aburrido... (durmiendo de nuevo)

n/a: ''

Sai¡BUAAAA¡¡Yo no lo entendí!!

n/a: bueno vale, tú no pasa nada pero los demás... ¬¬ Mejor y les dejo planteandose el estudiar más...

Waaa, perdón por la parodia XDD espero que no les haya desagradado

Weno, chao

Hasta otra

Cuidense, besos '3'


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmm... tengo muchas cosas para decirles antes de dejarles leer el fic... ..

Lo siento mucho si di a entender que no acepto las relaciones de tanta diferencia de eda... de verdad que no estoy en contra, es más yo tb me relaciono con gente mucho más mayor que yo... en serio... solo yo que no me di cuenta que le estaba dando ese enfoque .. cuando escribo no paro y no me doy cuenta a veces de como enfoco los temas .: de verdad sorry...

Sobre el chapter anterior... que como pongo los capítulos de dos en dos, pa que sean más largo v.v pues que no corregí lo del capítulo II y se quedó con capítulo IV... T.T a veces tengo la cabeza en el país de Nunca Jamás (Sai¿por qué Nunca Jamás? n/a: Porque ahí puedo dejar volar mi chibi imaginación a mi antojo... Sai¿Por qué chibi? n/a: Porque apenas y se me ocurren algunas ideas para escribir algun fic T.T...)

Y ya, dije que tenía varias cosas para decir... pero el resto mejor y las dejo para las anotaciones finales v.v

¡Espero que les guste D!

PD:

_**"Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados"**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo III**

El pelinegro no cabía de felicidad, el enano parecía quererlo... o…

El joven médico se movió en el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

_'¿Otro sueño?'_ –pensó apenado el pelinegro –_'parecía tan real…'_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio junto a él. Y como este parecía creer que él estaba dormido, decidió no abrir los ojos para no interrumpir el monólogo que llevaba a cabo.

-…no está bien… lo que siento por ti es demasiado irreal… somos… -el rubio pasó rozando el cabello del moreno –no… no está bien, somos dos hombres… no sería bien visto y tu… solo un paciente para ti… al menos me conformaré en estar junto a ti y…

El moreno notó como unas gotas de agua caían a su cara, pero el no se movió, las palabras del rubio le hacía latir rápido el corazón.

-…solo yo… guardaré para mi este sentimiento que siento hacia a ti… -dijo posando sus labios en los del moreno muy suavemente para no despertarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados para mirar directo a los ojos cerrados del moreno, este estaba ahora despierto y lo había cogido por la nuca acercándoselo más, besándolo con una pasión que el rubio no supo responder a causa de la impresión. El moreno abrió los ojos y lo miró, dejando como separación entre ellos, tan solo unos centímetros. Miró a los ojos oscuros en los que sintió perderse.

-¿…por, por qué? –dijo con temor el chico temiendo a que todo hubiera sido una broma del pelinegro.

-¿No querías tú esto? –dijo simplemente el moreno.

-Ya… yo lo quería –dijo repitiendo desviando la mirada y empezando a levantarse del suelo.

El moreno se incorporó también y antes de que el rubio se alejara lo agarró de la muñeca buena tirándolo hacia él, haciendo que cayera sentado sobre sus piernas y agarrándolo de la cintura con una mano para que no intentara huir.

-¡Ay! –se quejó el rubio al hacer un mal gesto y golpearse la pierna mala.

El moreno lo miró, le cogió la barbilla con la mano libre y lo volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso corto, que acabó cuando Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la del rubio.

-Lo siento… -dijo tocando la pierna herida del rubio en una suave caricia para intentar calmar el dolor. Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué a caso… tú…? –dijo entrecortadamente el rubio, con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

El moreno sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Si Naruto… desde hacía días yo te veía más que un paciente pero tú… -apartó la mirada.

Naruto lo miró fijamente para luego de meditar un rato sonreír abiertamente y abrazarlo.

-Te quiero Sasuke –dijo sincerándose el rubio –te quiero desde hace mucho…

El moreno respondió al abrazo.

-Yo te amo Naruto… -dijo casi en un susurro.

El rubio se separó de él sorprendido, luego sonrió y se fue acercando a los labios del moreno. El moreno le correspondió y para profundizar el beso posó su mano en la nuca del joven para guiarlo.

Sasuke pasó su lengua rozando el labio del joven, pidiéndole permiso a ir más lejos. El rubio se sonrojó y fue abriendo lentamente su boca dejando pasar la lengua del moreno que parecía desesperada por probarlo. El juego entre ambas lenguas era dominado por la del pelinegro que ahondaba y inspeccionaba con ahínco cada rincón de la boca del rubio, como si es fuera a ser la única vez que tuviera esa oportunidad.

El rubio estaba sonrojado, jamás imagino besándose con un hombre, y menos con el hombre de sus sueños…

-…Sasuske… -suspiró el rubio cuando el pelinegro se hubo separado de su boca para seguir un camino por su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, el cual fue besando, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva cada vez que dejaba una pequeña marca.

El rubio dejaba salir por su boca pequeños suspiros mientras notaba las agradables caricias otorgadas.

-…mmm… ¡Ah! –exclamó sorprendido el rubio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su parte más íntima, acariciándola muy lentamente, excitando de sobremanera al rubio.

Pasó de largo su mano y la pasó por debajo de la camisa del rubio, tocando por primera vez esa piel fina, con la que había soñado diversas veces. (n/a: bueno, con lo de tocar la primera vez me refiero a acariciando, pues ya lo tocó para operar n.n Sasu: No interrumpas ¬¬ n/a: gomen ')

Pasó su mano en círculos por el vientre del muchacho y luego la sacó de ese lugar. Dejó de torturar el cuello del rubio con sus besos y volvió a besarlo de forma muy feroz en la boca. Pasó ambas manos tras la espalda del rubio, haciéndolo inclinar sobre el sofá y colocarse luego sobre él. Se separó del beso y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que también lo miraban con deseo.

-…Naruto… -dijo volviéndolo a besar mientras su mano recorría la camisa del rubio, desabrochando los botones muy lentamente. Luego de acabada la acción, se volvió a separar del rubio y le miró el torso descubierto, lo acarició muy lentamente, siguiendo el recorrido de su mano con un camino de suaves caricias con su boca, llegando hasta una cicatriz en la zona del estómago, la cual beso repetidas veces.

-¿Aún te duele? –preguntó entre beso y beso.

-…n-no… -contestó entre suspiros.

El pelinegro sonrió, subió de nuevo su recorrido hasta llegar a los pequeños pezones del rubio, acariciando uno de ellos con su lengua mientras el otro era atendido con su mano. Lo succionó repetidas veces haciendo suspirar de gozo al rubio que arqueaba su espalda para que el pelinegro lo atendiera mejor. Este acto excitó más al moreno que empezaba a urgirle prisa pues el pantalón ya apretaba en su miembro excitado.

Paró con el pezón ya endurecido y atendió rápidamente el otro, bajando a la para, una de sus manos al pantalón del rubio, que fue desprendiendo rápidamente seguido de la ropa interior. Ya nada cubría la gran erección del menor.

El rubio rojo vio como su compañero lo miraba lujuriosamente.

-Aaaa Sasuke no vale… tú aún estás ves… ¡Aaagh! –gimió el rubio sin poder terminar su queja pues el moreno había seguido con su juego, acariciándole el miembro con su lengua, recorriendo todo el largo.

Dejó su tarea y se alzó para sacarse lo más rápido que pudo la ropa que llevaba, dejándo ver su nívea piel, mostrando el buen tipo que tenía. Se volvió a incorporar sobre el rubio, besándolo con pasión, haciendo que ambos miembros excitados chocaran entre ellos. Se separó del beso y volvió a dirigir su atención al miembro del menor, esta vez introduciéndoselo en la boca, llevando a cabo un vaivén lento y tortuoso para el menor que no paraba de gemir.

-Aaagh… Sas…

El pelinegro, escuchando los gemidos iba aumentando más el ritmo.

-Sa-sasu-ke… no aguan… -intentaba decir el rubio, pero los gemidos de placer tenían má fuerza en él.

Pronto el rubio exclamó con puro placer dejando salir su líquido seminal en la boca del moreno.

-Lo-lo siento… -dijo rápidamente incorporándose un poco para ver cual había sido la reacción del rubio.

El moreno solo le sonrió mientras se lamía el resto de semen que quedaba en su rostro, ayudándose con sus manos, provocando al rubio. Se le acercó al rostro y lo besó.

-Me gustó… -le susurró en el oído luego empezó a juguetear con su lóbulo, mordisqueándolo y introduciendo su lengua en el orificio del rubio.

Volvió a jugar con caricias para volverlo a excitar, volviendo a llevar a cabo los mismos recorridos que al principio, yendo directo a las zonas más sensibles que le había descubierto. Cuando notó que el miembro del rubio volvía a estar excitado, se dirigió de nuevo a él, pero esta vez no se lo introdujo en la boca, solo le beso en el extremo, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío en el cuerpo del chico que no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y abrir su boca para gemir. El moreno aprovechó y le introdujo tres dedos en la boca, lo cuales el rubio, como acto reflejo, empezó a lamer de una forma excitante que provocó en el rubio temor a correrse antes de tiempo, le sacó los dedos, y decidió a mojarlos con su propia saliva.

Acercó su mano al agujero aún virgen del joven y lo acarició en círculos, al ver que este cedía, introdujo uno de los dedos, con el cual el rubio respondió con un espasmo, que poco a poco fue tornándose placer a medida que el moreno lo movía. Introdujo el segundo y lo mismo con el tercero, preparando así el espacio a penetrar. Sacó al fin los dedos y se posicionó para irlo penetrando lentamente.

El rubio, al contacto con el miembro del moreno no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y expresar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te dolió? –expresó asustado el pelinegro haciendo ademán de separarse, pero el rubio lo abrazó, impidiéndole salir de él.

-N-no… ya-ya no duele… -expresó el rubio que se iba acostumbrando empezando a mover sus caderas para empezar un placentero movimiento marcado por el rubio.

Pronto el pelinegro le relevó, llevando a cabo un movimiento más brusco, penetrándolo al máximo, haciendo gemir, casi gritar, de placer al rubio. Mientras, con una de sus manos le cogió el miembro y lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba, haciéndolo llegar de nuevo al clímax, eyaculando de nuevo pero ahora dejando escapar el líquido en la mano del moreno. El rubio se estremeció al conseguir el placer absoluto, haciendo presión sobre el miembro del moreno que no pudo aguantar más y soltó su semilla dentro.

Agotado, el moreno salió de dentro del menor y se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándolo de forma muy cuidadosa, cogió una manta que había en el sofá y tapó sus cuerpos (n/a: nyaaa, ya se que apareció de repente la bendita manta, pero es mi fic y decidí que Sasu tuviera una en el comedor por si era necesario, y tan necesario ¬o¬ Sasu: ¬///¬ ¡Yo no lo hice pensando en que esto pasaría! n/a¡Ssshhhh¡Despertarás a Naru! Naru: zzzz… mmmm… Sa…su… ramen… zzzz… n/a y Sasu: ')

-Te quiero Naru-chan… -susurró al rubio, ya dormido, mientras le daba un beso en los labios, se volvió a estirar y siguió el ejemplo de su amante quedando profundamente dormido.

- - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, con la luz del sol que alumbraba ya toda la estancia. Miró a todos lados desconcertado, sin saber donde estaba; algo a su lado se movió, lo miró y se sorprendió, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando como el moreno lo trató la noche anterior, como había conseguido llegar junto a él al máximo placer posible. Se incorporó, zafándose suavemente del abrazo del pelinegro, se dirigió a su maleta para coger una camiseta que ponerse. Vio que el moreno se movió en el sofá pero que aún no se levantaba, se le acercó, lo tapó bien y le dio un beso en la frente para irse de la estancia.

El pelinegro se despertó con el agradable olor a café, miró perezoso a su lado, desilusionado al notar que el rubio ya no estaba junto a él. Cogió sus ropas desperdigadas y se fue a su cuarto a ponerse unas limpias luego se dirigió a la cocina.

El joven rubio se encontraba recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa, ya dispuesto todo, esperando a que el moreno despertara. Se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Buenos días –le susurró al rubio en el oído y luego lo mordisqueaba.

-Hola… -dijo gustoso recibiendo la caricia –te preparé el desayuno… y tú debes ir a trabajar… -dijo apartándose del moreno para no perder la compostura.

-Si… gracias –dijo desilusionado.

-Oye… -dijo entrecortado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -…esto… yo… pues…

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo lo que el rubio quería decirle.

-Bueno… lo de anoche…

-Uff no veas como gemías –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Te arrepientes…? –preguntó con miedo el rubio, esperando no oir una afirmación.

-Sí…

-Ya… vale… -dijo mirando al suelo.

-…me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes –susurró al oído del rubio que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-…¡Ya¡Bueno¡Mejor desayunamos que tienes que ir a trabajar! –comentó alarmado, dando la espalda al moreno, acercándose a la mesa, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¡Doctor Uchiha¡Doctor Uchiha! –gritó como loco el médico de cejas pobladas acercándosele.

-Ya Lee no grites que estoy a tu lado –dijo fastidiado el moreno.

-¡Ah¡Hola doctor Uchiha! –volvió a gritar.

-¡Ah¡Ya, no me llames doctor ni Uchiha¡Sólo Sasuke¡Ya te lo dije mil veces!

-¡Ah es verdad¡Es costumbre del trabajo pues…¡Eres mi superior! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, pero también somos amigos… -dijo bostezando.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, solo no dormí mucho ayer… -dijo bostezando de nuevo.

-Aaaah…

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?

-¿No ibas gritando mi nombre para decirme algo? –dijo mientras seguía mirando ficheros de pacientes e iba anotando cosas en algunos.

-¡Ah si¡Casi lo olvido¡¿Es verdad que ese paciente de cabellos rubios como el oro, ojos azules adorables, piel morena, cuerpo bien formado, personalidad dulce…?!

-¡Ya Lee¡¿Qué pasa con él?! –exclamó con un deje de impaciencia y… ¿celos?

_'¿Cómo puede ser que Lee sepa todo eso de su Naruto¡Que acaso lo espiaba!?'_ –pensaba el moreno mal humorado.

-¿Es cierto que ahora vive contigo? –dijo poniéndose delante de el para verlo directo la expresión de su cara.

-Sí¿Y? –dijo desviando su mirada a unos documentos.

-Ya… Así que no sufrías compartirlo y te lo llevaste a casa –dijo pinchándolo, sabiendo de los sentimientos del moreno hacia el joven.

-¡Ya-ya basta Lee! –dijo sonrojándose de golpe -¡Solo está en mi casa porque es un caso interesante de amnesia, a parte de que no sabe con quien ir!

-¡Ya ya! –dijo tapándose los oídos pues los gritos que pegó Sasuke fueron peores que los que pegaba el normalmente.

Tal fue el tono que usó, que toda la gente que se hallaba en el pasillo volteó a mirarlo. Sasuke se sonrojó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras el. Lee lo siguió, y entró al despacho. Se acercó al escritorio donde se ubicaba el pelinegro y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal lo hizo? –preguntó de sopetón después de unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, en el que Lee intentaba llamar la atención del pelinegro, que no consiguió hasta pronunciar la pregunta.

-¿mmm? –dijo distraído, firmando unos documentos, sin entender la intención de la pregunta.

-¡Qué que tal la pasaron ayer noche! –dijo exasperado.

-No se... No se a que te refieres... -dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Ya Sasuke¡No intentarás hacerme creer que con esa belleza en tu casa no hiciste nada¡Y no lo puedes negar¡¡Si tienes tanto sueño solo significa que estuvieron montándoselo toda la noche!! –gritó Lee hablando del tema como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, alzó su mirada del papel con furia y echó a gritos al "supuesto" amigo.

Lee cerró rápidamente la puerta del despacho para que la libreta que había sido lanzada diera en la puerta y no en su cara. Miró al pasillo dispuesto a marcharse a hacer su faena, y no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente cuando vio que todos lo miraban, sorprendidos por los gritos escuchados.

-¡Ah¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! –reía nervioso frotándose la nuca don su mano -¡Era broma, solo era para picarlo!

La gente lo miró unos momentos más y luego continuaron con lo suyo.

-¡Uff! –suspiró aliviado empezando a caminar.

_'Creo que conoceré a ese Naruto en persona'_ –pensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro (n/a: nyaa, este siempre sonríe ¿no le dolerá nunca la cara?) –_'si, ya quiero conocer como es la persona que consigue arrebatarle esos sonrojos al serio del doctor¡si¡De esta semana no pasa que vaya a visitarlo!'_ –pensó muy alegre mientras empezaba a reír (Sasu: ya se auto invitó ¬¬ Naru: ale¿estás celoso? Sasu: No dobe… Naru¡Baka Sasu¡No me llames dobe¡Y si estás celoso¡¿Verdad Nephthys?! n/a: Esto es una conversación absurda… pero si, Sasu estás celoso Sasu¡Yo no estoy celoso! n/a y Naru¡Si lo estás XDD Sasu¡No¡No lo estoy pues yo se que Naru me pertence y no será nunca de nadie más! Naru: O///O n/a¡uy! Que clarito lo dejaste, y que posesivo… D Sasu: ¬////¬ Sai¡Hola Naru! "abrazándolo" Naru¡Hola Sai "correspondiendo al abrazo" Sasu ÒoÓ ¡Na…! n/a¡Bueno ya, continuemos! ')

- - - - - - - - - -

Ding Dong Ding Dong

-Oh vaya¿Sasu se dejó algo? –dijo extrañado el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta a abrir -. Hola buenas tardes ¿Qué quería?

-Hola –dijo una sonriente muchacha pelirosa –vengo a ver a Sasuke-kun –dijo entrando en el departamento.

-¡Eh¡Oye¡Ahora no está! –dijo intentando retenerla.

-Ya bueno, pues lo esperaré aquí –dijo sentándose en el sofá -¿Te importa?

-Eh… n-no –dijo cohibido el rubio por la mirada que la rubia le echó al pronunciar la pregunta.

-Vale, bien.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Si un té.

-Vale, ahora lo traigo –dijo yéndose a la cocina.

La pelirosa lo siguió con mala mirada y lo acribilló a preguntas

-¿Y…¿Qué haces tú en el departamento de Sasuke-kun?

-¡Ah¡Yo soy un paciente y…!

-¡Ya¡¿Y ahora se dedica a tener a los pacientes en casa?!

El rubio se le acercó para darle la taza con el té ya hecho, con una sonrisa forzada.

_'Si supiera que soy más que un paciente…'_

-¡No se lo permitiré¡En cuanto vivamos juntos deberás irte¡¿Me oíste?! –dijo exaltada la joven.

-¿Vivir juntos? –preguntó sin entender.

-¡Si! En un mes me caso con Sasuke-kun y no permitiré que nada nos moleste –dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Ca-casarte? –dijo entrecortado el rubio con un dolor en el pecho al descubrir la verdad –¿s-se… se casan en un mes?

-¡¿No me has oído, idiota¡Aghh¡No entiendo como puede vivir contigo¡Pero ya oíste, en un mes te marchas¡No permitiré que un idiota atontado como tú me estorbe!

-¡Sakura! –exclamó la voz del médico pelinegro, con la voz enfadada y un rostro severo miró a la pelirosa, evitando posar su mirada en el joven rubio que lo miraba sin entender.

-¡Oh¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó feliz la pelirosa mientras lo abrazaba.

-Con permiso… me voy a mi cuarto… -susurró el rubio yéndose con la mirada gacha.

-¡Espera Naruto! –dijo el joven zafándose de la pelirosa.

-¡Oye que haces! –dijo enfadada la joven cogiéndolo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-¡Ah¡Ya basta¡Ya sabes que no hay ni habrá nunca nada entre nosotros así que vete! –dijo enfadado el pelinegro.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú¡Tú padre te comprometió conmigo y te casarás en un mes quieras o no!

-¡Ya suéltame! –gritó furioso -¡Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer!

-¡Yo no, pero tu padre si¡No le puedes desobedecer¡Le tienes miedo! –gritó con una sonrisa la pelirosa al notar en la expresión de Sasuke que no fallaba en su afirmación.

-Ya… vete Sakura –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Ya, me voy ahora, pero recuerda, en un mes te irás de este departamento y te casarás conmigo –dijo marchándose.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¿Les ha gustado?? Espero que si D Aunque comprenderé que me quieran matar ¬.¬... les agradecería que no lo hicieran ¡.¡ quiero seguir con el fic...

También... me dicen que les pareció el lemon XD... T.T Ya se que quedó desastroso, lo siento... pero es el primer lemon que escribía... y no es lo mío...

Ale, pues ya está todo dicho... D

Sai¡No¡¿Qué no tenías que comentar algunas cosas más del fic?!

n/a: sip Sai, y ya lo hice --lll ya me disculpé por el desastroso lemon... es que si lo decía antes ya daba las esperanzas...

Sasu¡¡Ya estás repitiendo pronto!!

n/a: òó ¡¿Es una amenaza?!

Sasu¡¡Es una súplica¡¿¡¿Acaso no ves?!?!

n/a¡¡Será no oyes¡¡Y tú tono no indica eso!! (gran vena, Sasu ME ignora...) òó

Sasu: Ya... quiero repetir pronto... 0

Naru: ·///////· Sasu...

n/a¡¿A que los dejo sin lemon?! òó

Sai¿Qué es el lemon...?? OoO

(Todos mirando a Sai/inocente)

Sasu¡Es terrible que no sepas Sai¡Ven yo te cuento! El lemon es cuando...

PLAFFF

Sasu o ¿Por qué...?

n/a y Naru¡¡Solo es un niño!!

Sasu: Pero bien debe saber... .

n/a: ven Sai, yo te explico... el lemon es...

Sasu¡¿Por qué tú si puedes contarle?! òó

n/a: (ignorándolo) es cuando... ¡ya se¡es cuando dos personas se deciden a escribir una carta a la cigueña para pedir un lindo bebo n.n

(caida estilo anime de Naru y Sasu)

Sai¡Ooooh¡¿Entonces ya es cribieron una?!

Naru y Sasu: Si... n.n ya la escribimos y la enviamos...

Sai¿Y ahora quieren escribir para pedir otro bebé...??

Naru y Sasu: Si

Sai¿¿No será mucha faena??

Naru y Sasu: No... ¿Por...??

Sai: Un bebé cuesta mucho de cuidar...

Naru y Sasu: Eee... si bueno... tienes razón... (pensando: es que no son bebés lo que hacemos TT.TT)

Sai¿¿Tantos bebés quieren tener??

Naru y Sasu: Eeee... bueno...

Sai¿¿Tan divertido es escribir esa carta??

Naru y Sasu: No solo...

Sai¡¡Yo también quiero escribir una¡¡Naru la escribes conmigo!!

(Sasu con una venita)

Naru: Euuuu... si claro... vamos...

Sasu¡¡¡No¡¡¡Naruto es mío¡¡¡No lo voy a compartir con nadie¡¡¡Ni siquiera contigo!!!

(Sai lo mira con carita asustada)

Sai: Yo... yo... ¡¡¡BUAAAAA¡¡¡SASU ES MALOOOOO¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESCRIBIR UNA CARTAAAAAA¡¡¡BUAAAAA!!!

Naru: ay... ¡.¡ Nephs... ayuda... que esto se nos fue de las manos...

(n/a ignorándolos, tomándose un gran helado)

n/a¡Que rico! . ¡Me encantan los helados de limón!

Naru¡¡¡Nephs¡.¡ ay... tendré que solucionarlo yo... (mirando a Sasu que se pelea aún con Sai) uf... creo que mejor y nos despedimos ya...

¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!

¡¡Besotes '3'!!


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo nada a comentar a parte de pedir disculpas por mi larga ausencia que... algunos ya sabrán el motivo v.v

Así que... lo siento mucho... ó.o

PD: "Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados."

* * *

**Sin memoria**

**Capítulo IV**

'_Ya, me voy ahora, pero recuerda, en un mes te irás de este departamento y te casarás conmigo'_ –se le repetía esa frase una y otra vez, martirizándolo y recordándolo de su escasa libertad que le quedaba, apretando los puños con rabia pensaba en el odioso de su padre y de su prometida –_'¡Todo por su culpa¡Esos malditos!'_

Estuvo un buen rato meditando sobre que haría, pensando en como se debía sentir ahora el rubio después de descubrir todo y saber que él no le había sido sincero. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, entró silenciosamente y con alguna duda de si debía hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo dentro, se dirigió hacia la figura del rubio que estaba sentado en el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos, mirando a la pared, ni siquiera al oír que Sasuke entraba no atinó a moverse.

-Naruto… -susurró el pelinegro, pero no consiguió que el rubio se dignara a mirarlo -. Naruto yo… -volvió a intentar hablar, pero otra vez las palabras se quedaron en el olvido -…escucha yo… quería explicarte que…

-¡Qué¡¿Eh?! –dijo volteándose a mirarlo con rabia -¡¿Qué solo te burlaste de mi¡¿Qué ibas a cortar conmigo en cuanto te cansaras¡¿O es que solo fui una noche de pasión¡Claro es eso¡¿No¡Si, es eso¡¿Si no, por qué estarías conmigo teniendo a una prometida ta-tan…?! (n/a¡Dilo Naru, dilo¡No te cortes y exprésate¡¡¡Di que esa basura, uy quise decir Saskura XP es ODIOSAAAA!!! ÒxÓ ¡Como se atreve a hacer llorar a Naru! ;o; Con lo relindo que es… Naru: Neph… ¡o¡ acias… n/a¡¡¡Aquí la única que lo hace llorar soy yo!!! ò.ó ¡hum! Naru: n.ñ ejem…)

-Naruto yo… -dijo cohibido por la mirada furiosa que le echaba el rubio, viendo como las lágrimas caían sin parar, con un dolor en el pecho pues era él el causante de eso -. Naru y-yo, yo no quería ese matrimonio, yo solo te…

-¡Aaaagh¡Ya basta¡No te quiero escuchar! –dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

-¡Naruto yo no pedí ese matrimonio! –siguió el moreno alzando la voz para que el rubio lo oyera aún teniendo los oídos tapados.

-¡La-la-la-la-la-laaaa¡No te escucho! –¿cantaba? el rubio ignorándolo.

-¡¡Naruto yo no te mentí!! –siguió hablando (n/a: más bien gritando ¬¬'' Naru y Sasu¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué¡¡¡¡No te oimos!!!! n/a: nyaa… a partir de aquí comienza una conversación de tontos, gomen v.v)

-¡¡La-la-la-la-la-laaaa¡¡Sigo sin escucharte!! –también había alzado el tono de su voz.

-¡¡¡Naruto ya está bien!!! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, agarrando al rubio del brazo, girándolo bruscamente para que lo mirara.

-¡Ah¡¿Pero que haces idiota¡Suéltame! –gritó el rubio enfadado aún sin mirarlo a la cara, intentando soltarse del agarre del moreno.

-¡¡¡No no te soltaré!!! –dijo muy serio, enfadado.

-¡¡Qué me haces daño!! –expresó el rubio con una mueca en el rostro.

-¡¡¡Mírame y escúchame!!! –exigió el pelinegro.

-¡¡Sueltame!!

-¡¡¡Qué me escuches!!! –le volvió a gritar zarandeándolo (n/a: esto se volvió una conversación brusca ;o; sorry…) -¡¿Te piensas que yo jugué contigo?! –continuó el moreno al ver que el rubio ya había desistido de soltarse y miraba a un punto fijo de su habitación.

-¡¡¡La-la-la-la-la-laaaa¡¡¡No te oigo!!! –volvió a repetir mientras se tapaba un oído con la mano libre y el otro como pudo con el hombro (n/a: se que es raro, pero esta conversación, más bien discusión, la tuve yo una vez con mi novio ·/////·, así que les juro que no es absurda, pues no se si lo han experimentado, pero nos volvemos tontos cuando nos mienten ¡///¡ ashí que… snif, no juzguen mal la actitud de Naru, que creo que bien puede actuar así ¡-¡)

-¡¡¡Oh ya Naruto!!! –dijo cogiéndolo de las muñecas para destaparle los oídos, Naruto lo miró directo a los ojos, con mucha rabia y reproche -¡¡¡Yo no te mentí!!! –siguió gritando el moreno, sabiendo que ahora si era escuchado -. ¡¡¡Yo te dije la verdad¡¡¡Y-yo te amo!!! –cayó al ver la mirada del rubio, que le culpaba y le reprochaba sus palabras.

-¡¡Ya Sasuke no…!! –fue cortado en sus contestaciones por un beso furioso del moreno -¡¡Pero que haces!! –gritó mientras se separaba del moreno -. ¡¿Pero quien te has creído que…?! –volvió a ser cortado por otro beso del moreno.

Volvió a intentar separarse pero una de las manos del moreno lo agarró por la nuca evitando la huida del rubio.

-¡¡Mmmm!! –intentó gesticular el rubio mientras golpeaba el pecho del moreno con su mano ahora libre.

El moreno no hizo caso, siguió besándolo, devorándolo con brusquedad, con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver las lágrimas del menor.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que el rubio dejaba de pegarle y le acariciaba ahora el pecho, correspondiendo el beso con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Se separó del rubio, sabiendo que ahora no escaparía, lo miró a la cara, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

-Na… -el pelinegro quiso consolarlo pero cayó al suelo, Naruto parecía no tener fuerzas y cayó sobre el pelinegro, que no se lo esperaba y no pudo sostenerlo, cayendo también -. Naruto… -susurró suave el pelinegro.

-N-no te cases… -dijo el rubio sollozando, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno –no te cases con ella…

-Ya Naruto… yo solo te quiero a ti… -dijo con un tono suave acariciándole la cabeza.

-No te cases… -volvió a suplicar el rubio -…no…no lo hagas…

Sasuke le alzó la cara, y el rubio lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sasuke… -susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba para besarlo.

El moreno también cerró los ojos y aceptó gustoso el beso, extrañado por la forma de llevarlo a cabo pues ahora era Naruto el que lo dominaba, un dominio lento e infantil.

Pronto lo hizo más impaciente, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del moreno, probándolo con desesperación. Se separó del moreno y continuó besándolo en el cuello, dejándole algunas marcas rojizas, arrebatando suspiros al moreno.

Se sentó encima del moreno, donde empiezan sus piernas, y con manos temblorosas le fue desabotonando la camisa, dejando a la vista el torso blanco del moreno, lo miró un rato y luego dirigió sus labios a uno de los pezones que tenía a la vista, lo besó y succionó repetidas veces, acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias cada vez que oía gemir al moreno.

-¡Ah! Nar-ruto… -gemía el moreno, con una sensación extraña debido al haber cambiado los papeles y ahora ser él el que se dejaba dominar.

El rubio dejó su tarea alterado pues notó como algo duro le presionaba bajo su peso. Miró a Sasuke que le devolvió la mirada con deseo, incitándolo a que continuara.

Naruto se levantó un poco y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del moreno, para quitarlos rápidamente junto a la ropa interior. Miró con deseo el miembro erecto del moreno y lo rozó con uno de sus dedos. Miró a Sasuke cuando este gimió, mirándolo con desesperación. Volvió a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro, provocando otro gemido (n/a: Nyaaaa, Naru ya basta, como te gusta hacer sufrir a Sasu ¬o¬ Naru: el empezó provocando ¬///¬)

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le gustaba verlo gemir ante él, era una sensación extraña pero placentera. Decidió a torturarlo un poco, acariciándolo levemente. El moreno no podía evitar gemir, pero cansado le cogió la mano a Naruto.

-Y-ya basta… -dijo con dificultad el moreno.

El rubio lo ignoró y siguió su juego con la otra mano, provocando de nuevo gemidos en el moreno que no pudo más que apretar el agarre de su mano a la del rubio.

El rubio decidió que ya tenía suficiente, se inclinó y recorrió todo lo largo del miembro con su lengua, lo besó en la punta y luego se lo introdujo en la boca para empezar un vaivén lento al principio y más acelerado en cuanto los gemidos del moreno se lo pedían.

Sasuke sintió que no aguantaría mucho más, y con un movimiento rápido, se deshizo del rubio, posicionándolo en el suelo, y quedando el encima.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo reprochándole por haberle quitado el dominio.

-Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto más… -dijo mientras juntaba sus bocas y lo besaba con fiereza.

Su lengua ahora era la que dominaba, bajaba sus manos desprendiendo de las ropas al rubio, que no tardó mucho en quedar desnudo también y mostrar también su erección. El moreno se agachó y introdujo el miembro en su boca, provocando los primeros gemidos del rubio.

-Sas-suke…

-Esto… por lo… de… antes –dijo entre beso y beso que otorgaba al miembro del rubio.

El moreno notó como unas gotas de presemen se escurrían por el miembro del rubio, entonces decidió a ir más rápido consiguiendo gemidos más intensos por parte del rubio que lo excitaban aún más.

Naruto se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda, agarrándose a uno de las muñecas del moreno que lo agarraba de las caderas para profundizar más.

-¡Sas-uke…! –gimió por último antes de venirse y dejar escapar todo el líquido en la boca del moreno.

Sasuke se irguió, con una sonrisa, seducía al rubio lamiéndose las manos manchadas del líquido blanco recién expulsado. Se le acercó y lo besó. El rubio se estremeció al notar el nuevo sabor en la boca del moreno.

El moreno se separó, lo miró de forma provocadora mientras se lamía dos dedos, que luego dirigió a la entrada de Naruto, provocando un pequeño espasmo en el rubio, volviéndole a provocar una erección al sentir el placer de los dedos del moreno moviéndose en su interior.

Se posicionó a gusto y lo penetró de forma ruda, provocado un grito de dolor en el rubio, lo calló besándolo y continuó con unas penetraciones rápidas, provocando al rato, que el rubio moviera sus caderas para hacerlas más profundas.

El ritmo aceleró, provocando de nuevo que el rubio llegara el climax y se corriera entre ellos, apretando a su vez el miembro del moreno que tampoco aguantó más, y con una última embestida se corrió (n/a: nyaaa, no se yo, veo que todo el mudo se expresa con embestidas, pero es que me suena a dos caballos sin dominar '' Sasu: es que cuando uno lo hace con otro se vuelve una bestia, verdad ¿Naru? ¬///¬ Naru: …yo… ·/////·)

Se paró un rato, dejando con totalidad su peso sobre el rubio que respiraba alterado igual que él. Se irguió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Naruto…

El rubio no contestó, con los ojos cerrados se dejó alzar por el moreno que lo llevó a la cama y lo tapó, quedando luego profundamente dormido.

El moreno salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo (Sasu¡Oye Neph¡¿Por qué no compartimos habitación?! òó n/a: por que no dejarías dormir a Naru Sasu¡Aguafiestas! ¬¬ n/a: ya vale Sasu¡Envidiosa! ¬¬ n/a: Si, si, lo que tú digas Sasu¡Ya no me molas como autora! ¬¬ n/a¿A que no te pongo más con Naru? Sasu¡o¡¡¡Nooo!!! n/a: Ale, a callar entonces Sasu¡¡¡Cruel!!! ¬¬ n/a: Te he oído n.ñ).

Buscó una toalla en su armario y se metió en la ducha. Suspiró profundamente mientras abría el grifo de agua fría, estremeciéndose al principio, relajando después sus músculos.

'_¿Qué voy a hacer…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Unos días más tarde

-¿Si diga? –preguntó la voz cansina del rubio por el interfono, viendo a un hombre moreno a través de la cámara.

-Hola, soy amigo de Sasuke¿me dejas entrar?

Naruto le abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que el hombre llegó al piso (n/a: las personas responsables no dejan entrar a nadie solo porque digan ser amigos n-ñ)

-¡Hola Holaaa! –exclamó el pelinegro cogiendo de la mano buena al rubio, saludándolo muy efusivamente (n/a¿Reconocieron quien es? -).

-Eh… hola –dijo soltándose y cerrando la puerta tras el moreno -. Esto… Sasuke todavía no ha llegado.

-Ya, no importa –dijo feliz.

-¿Pero tú no venías…?

-¡¡Vine a conocerte…!! –exclamó muy sonriente, aunque se calló dudoso pues no recordaba su nombre.

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ¿Y vos…? –dijo sonriente.

-¡Oh no, no, no! (n/a: léanlo con tono inglés muy exagerado y queda más divertido ) ¡Nada de vos, solo de tú¡Y mi nombre es¡¡¡Rock Lee!!! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-En-encantado –dijo cortado el rubio, pues él era efusivo, pero había encontrado a alguien que aún lo era más que él -. ¿Quieres tomar algo¿Un refresco, un te, agua…?

-¡Un cerveza si puede ser!

-Si ahora la traigo –dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Lee se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

"_¡Vaya¡Me gustó su personalidad!" _–sonreía mientras preparaba un pequeño aperitivo –_"Me llevaré bien con él"._

"_¡Interesante muchacho¡Por no decir hermoso!"_ –pensaba a su vez el moreno, sentado en el sofá, reconociendoel valor del rubio y dándose cuenta de por que la actitud de su amigo había cambiado tanto en esos días –_"¡Una sonrisa suya hace milagros¡¡¡Ju ju ju ju!!!"_

-Toma Lee –dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole en mano una cerveza bien fría.

-¡Gracias! –dijo tomándola y llevándosela a la boca. Tomó un gran sorbo y exclamó aliviado cuando paró -¡Está fresquita¡¿No quieres?! –dijo acercándole la botella.

-N-no gracias –dijo sonriente el rubio (n/a: Naru no es muy de beber Naru¡No es que no sea de beber! ToT ¡Es que se me sube muy rápido a la cabeza! Sasu: A eso se refería Neph, eres un dobe ¬¬ Naru¡¡Y tú el teme que está con un dobe¡¡Y no me digas dobe!! Sasu: Tú mismo te llamaste dobe, dobe ¬¬ Naru¡Arghh¡¡¡Ya bas…!!! n/a¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA¡¡¡¡¡TÚ DOBE "Naru" Y TÚ TEME "Sasu"!!!!!)

- - - - - - - - - -

Unas horas más tarde (n/a: dos o tres, no importa)

Sasuke entró a su piso, pero nadie contestó a su saludo, oyó voces riendo y fue a ver.

-¡Bueno y dime Naru¡¿Te gusta Sa…¡Hip! (n/a: gomen por los efectos, quiere recrear la borrachera ') ¡¿Sasuke¡Hip! –dijo todo rojito y feliz mientras se acercaba otra botella a los labios, la notó vacía y buscó otra entre las muchas que había por la mesa, unas abiertas y bebidas y otras sin abrir (n/a: Y este es el que es médico ¬¬ nada más, como va de borracho… ¬¬)

El rubio lo miró rojo.

-Ssss-shiiii –dijo bebiendo él también de otra botella -…esh… ¡hip!

Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente al ver la escena. La mesa llena de botellas ya bebidas de cerveza (n/a: cuando digo botellas no me refiero a cinco o seis, sino a dieciséis o por ahí ') Lee en el sofá, a punto de caerse de lo bebido que estaba, Naruto sin quedar atrás, apoyado en la mesita pequeña para no caer al suelo.

-¡Naruto! –gritó preocupado por el rubio cuando vio que este iba a abrir otra botella (n/a: Jolín, y eso que no le gustaba beber Sasu¡Aish que pena, creo que deberá cuidar más tiempo de Naru :p n/a¿Y se puede saber que hacía tanta botella de cerveza en tú casa? ¬¬ Ni que tuvieras preparado para emborracharlo más adelante Sasu: 'silbando')

-¡Ah¡Hola Sasukes¡Uh¡Hip¡Ja ja ja ja¡Lee ahortia hay dos Sas…¡Hip¡Sasukes¡Mira! –dijo mientras se acercaba la nueva botella a la boca.

-¡Ya basta Naruto! –dijo arrebatándole la botella de las manos, con un tono de enfado.

-¡Ah¡Dámelaaaaaaaaaa! –dijo formando un puchero, lloriqueando exageradamente.

-¡No beberás más! –dijo muy serio arrebatándole otra botella que había cogido.

Naruto lo miró feo, le dio la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en la mesita para dormitar un poco.

-¡Naruto no te duermas aquí! –exasperó el moreno -¡Y tú no te rías Lee! –gritó al pelinegro que lo señalaba y reía sin parar.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja¡Hip¡Ja ja¡Hay dos…¡Hip¡Sasukes¡Hip¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡Ya cállate Lee! –ordenó Sasuke cansino.

Lee se calló de golpe, miró a su amigo serio y se tumbó para quedar dormido en el sofá.

-Naruto… -dijo zarandeándolo un poco del hombro.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos murmurando molesto y los volvió a cerrar sin hacer caso a la llamada del moreno.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto, lo tumbó en su cama (n/a: me refiero la del rubio) y lo tapó, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rubio.

Volviendo a comedor, cogió una manta y tapó a su amigo Lee, se alzó para mirar el desastre y se decidió a recogerlo todo mientras se juraba no volver a comprar ninguna bebida alcohólica en cantidades tan grandes.

Como me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, akí les dejo lo que sería el Capítulo V, espero que lo disfruten

Abrió los ojos muy pausadamente, volviéndolos a cerrar rápidamente. Se encontraba en su habitación, con la persiana corrida, dejando oscura la habitación.

-¡Aaaghhh! –se quejó en voz alta el rubio apretándose en las sienes para aliviar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Hola¿Qué tal te encuentras? –dijo muy suavemente el pelinegro sentándose en el extremo de la cama, pasándole la mano por la frente.

-Sa-sasuke… -dijo débilmente, abriendo los ojos débilmente, agradeciendo la caricia –m-me… me duele la cabeza –dijo irguiéndose, quedando cara a cara con el moreno.

-Toma –dijo dándole unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

El rubio se miró la mano con las pastillas.

-Son para el dolor de cabeza, tómatelas y descansa un poco.

El rubio se las tomó y le devolvió el vaso, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, cerrando los ojos y quedando automáticamente dormido.

Sasuke le revolvió el cabello y le besó en la frente. Luego se dirigió a la cocina.

-…sasuke… -susurró el rubio en sueños, provocando un sonrojo en el moreno al darse cuenta de que era él el que ocupaba los sueños del rubio.

- - - - - - - - - -

Una semana después, en el hospital

-Bueno Naruto, ya está¿qué tal te sientes? –preguntó la enfermera rubia al joven después de haberle quitado todos los vendajes.

-¡Ah¡¡¡Yupiii¡Ya estoy bien¡Ya estoy bien! –gritaba como loco feliz dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Ya Naruto, si sigues así recaerás! –dijo serio Sasuke, que miraba de nuevo las radiografías, cerciorando que ya todos los huesos estaban bien.

-¡¡Si!! –dijo parando su movimiento.

-¡Bueno, ahora deberás estar unas semanas con rehabilitación y luego ya podrás volver a tú casa! –dijo emocionada la rubia.

El rubio borró de golpe su sonrisa, al igual que el pelinegro al cual nadie podía ver su cara pues estaba dándoles la espalda.

-¡Naruto te espero esta tarde para empezar la rehabilitación¡¡No faltes!! –dijo feliz saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos quedaron solos pero no se decían nada, Naruto mirando la espalda del moreno, el moreno sin voltearse, mirando las radiografías.

Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno se movía ni decía nada. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, bajó la radiografía que tenía alzada, y girándose, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa forzada habló.

-¡Que bien¡¿No¡Me alegro por ti Naruto!

'_Esto tenía que pasar, no podía ser para siempre'_ –pensaba el pelinegro repitiéndose a si mismo esas palabras.

-¡¡Naruto!! –dijo preocupado el moreno.

Había abierto los ojos porque había escuchado un pequeño sollozo, y cuando miró, vio al rubio con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –dijo preocupado acercándosele.

El rubio lo abrazó, cayendo los dos al suelo, escondiendo su rostro en la bata del pelinegro.

-¡No quiero separarme¡No quiero que lo nuestro acabe¡Quiero seguir contigo! –exclamaba el joven, entrecortado por el hipo que le vino de tanto llorar.

El pelinegro complacido por los sentimientos del rubio, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Naruto… yo tampoco… El rubio lo miró, sonriendo.

-¡Sasuke!

El moreno posó sus dedos en la mejilla del rubio, otorgándole una suave caricia, dirigiéndolos a los labios, lo cuales resiguió muy lentamente. Se le acercó lentamente y le besó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos, haciendo luego un recorrido de besos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besó muy suavemente, con pequeños roces. El rubio emitió un flojo quejido de desesperación, el moreno le comprendió, y profundizó el beso, pasando su mano por la nuca del rubio, acercándoselo más a él. Introduciendo la lengua en la cavidad del rubio, dominando por completo la del rubio…

_Ding Dong Dang_

"_Doctor Uchiha, Doctor Uchiha; se le requiere en la planta dos"_

El moreno sin separarse del todo del rubio, maldecía la maldita llamada que lo reclamaba.

-No quiero ir… que busquen a otro –dijo al fin siguiendo besando al rubio en el cuello, arrancándole suaves gemidos.

"_Doctor Uchiha, Doctor Uchiha; se le requiere en la planta dos"_

-¡Aaarggghhh! –se quejó muy molesto.

El rubio le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-Debes ir… a la noche seguimos ¿si? (n/a: jo, el la primera vez que pongo este tipo de comentarios en boca de Naru XD Sasu: 'cantando' A la noche la la laaa, jugaremos la la laaa, y sin descanso la la laaa… Naru¡Ya basta Sasu! O/////O Sasu: no dormirás ni un momento la la laaa, y profundos gemidos te provocaré la la laaa n/a: '' bueno, aquí a uno que se fue a su mundo y no habrá como devolverlo)

-Vale… -dijo de mala gana, levantándose del suelo, ayudando a pararse al rubio y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que en el hospital volviera a sonar la voz femenina llamándolo por el altavoz.

- - - - - - - - - -

Planta dos, centralita

-Hola, disculpa me podrías decir quien pidió por mi –preguntó el moreno a una joven enfermera que se encontraba ordenando fichas de pacientes.

La joven se lo quedó mirando embobada (n/a: cosa que yo también hago con un poster que tengo justo delante de la cama ¬ no vean que hermoso es… XDDD Sasu: 'piel de gallina')

-¿Disculpa¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupado el moreno al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Eh¡Ah¡Si¡Si, si, si, si! –exclamó la chica exaltada saliendo de su trance -. El director quiere hablar con usted, dice que vaya a su despacho –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿El director? –se extrañó el pelinegro, intentando recordar si había hecho algo incorrecto que requiriera una visita a su superior (n/a: nyaaa, yo te puedo decir una, te liaste con un paciente, y eso está prohibido y es que en el ámbito de la medicina no se deben mezclar los sentimientos )

El pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta del final de esa planta, justo la de el despacho del director, con el cual solo había hablado en dos ocasiones, en su entrevista para ser aceptado, y cuando este le mandó a llamar para decirle que si lo cogían.

Fue a paso lento, con un ligero nerviosismo, pues su director era una persona muy seria y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, daba incluso miedo.

Picó a la puerta dos veces, y entró cuando escuchó del otro lado un "adelante".

-¿Me mandó a llamar, señor? –preguntó el pelinegro posando su mirada en el pelirrojo director (n/a¿Qué, adivinan ya quien es? )

-Si –dijo secamente –hay alguien que me pidió para hablar contigo –dijo levantándose de su silla –les dejo solos.

El pelirrojo salió y dejó a los dos hombres pelinegros con un profundo silencio en la habitación.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! –espetó el médico.

-Vaya-vaya, me decepcionas hermanito. Después de tres años sin vernos y me hablas así –dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Aaarrrggghhh¡Ya basta Itachi¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –volvió a preguntár.

-Ya-ya… -dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro –vine a verte para hablarte de padre… -paró con inseguridad, mirando la reacción de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó con un tono de voz tenso.

-Está muy enfadado por tu modo de actuar, el otro día vino esa chiquilla molesta, esa prometida tuya (n/a¡Yujuuu Ita¡Cómo me gusta oír de tus labios lo de chiquilla molesta! Ita: Neph… 0 ¿Shii verdad?)

-¿Sakura? –preguntó desconcertado el menor.

-Si esa, y no veas el numerito que le montó a padre, está muy disgustado. No veas la cara que puso cuando esa le dijo que ahora no tenías suficiente con pasar romanticas veladas con mujeres, sino que ahora te lías también con hombres –dijo riendo, recordando la cara de disgusto de la pelirosa.

Sasuke agachó su mirada al piso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-É-él no es solo una velada.

El mayor paró de reír y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-N-no me digas que-que-que… ¡No me digas que es cierto! –exclamó el mayor.

El menor solo lo miró con mala cara. Luego se sorprendió por la cara del mayor que ahora dejaba ver una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué-qué pasa? –dijo dubitativo.

-¡Viva ya no tendré que soportar a esa basura como suegra¡Yupiii! –gritaba todo feliz dando saltitos por la habitación.

-I-Itachi…

-¿mmmm? –dijo miráandolo.

-De verdad no te… importa?

-¿El que? –preguntó con suma inocencia el mayor.

-Pues…

El mayor sonrió ante el nerviosismo del menor.

-¡Ey, ey¡Que a mi no me importa que seas gay¡Cuando quieras hablamos ¿si¡¿Me lo cuentas ahorita¡¿Quién es¡¿Cómo es?! –exclamó feliz provocando que los ojos de su hermano casi se le salieran, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Itachi! –exclamó indignado por la poca delicadeza que demostraba su hermano para hablar de según que temas.

-Vale, vale¿hablamos en otro momento? –preguntó inocentemente con ojitos de borrego a morir, pero pronto cambió su semblante a uno serio –ya, ahora en serio¿qué harás con padre? Él…, creo que a él si que le costará entender –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke lo miró dudoso.

-No creo que nunca lo acepte… -dijo mirando de nuevo el suelo.

-Ya, no más; ahora estate tranquilo que yo te ayudaré a que lo entienda, tu solo espera –dijo con una sonrisa paternal mientras le cogía del hombro.

El menor se lo agradeció.

- - - - - - - - - -

Apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha antes de volver a ir al hospital.

Abrió los grifos y se fue desvistiendo muy lentamente, o al menos lo intentó porque cuando se intentaba quitar la camiseta, unas manos lo retuvieron por la espalda. El rubio asustado se giró y vio sorprendido el rostro del moreno.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –dijo exaltado, reclamándole al mayor –¡me asustastes¡¿Qué no volvías a la noche?!

-Mmmmmno… -dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo y besándolo en el hombro.

-No me digas que te despidieron –dijo asustado el rubio (n/a: es comprensible que se asuste pues si uno no hace lo que le toca en horas de empleo, y lo descubren, lo echan ' Sasu¿Qué te ha pasado alguna vez? n.n n/a: nyaaa, no nunca, pero no veas como lo advirtió el primer día el jefe ''')

El moreno sonrió, se separó del rubio y lo miró muy cerca de rostro.

-No –fue la escueta respuesta con una gran sonrisa que le dedicó.

Le acabó de quitar la camisa, y continuó su juego en el torso desnudo.

El rubio empezó a suspirar pero aún estaba intranquilo por la falta de explicación de que el moreno no estuviera en su lugar de trabajo.

-Me han… ascendido… -dijo entre beso y beso.

El rubio tardó de asimilar la información un rato, luego feliz por la noticia abrazó al moreno.

-¡Que bien¡Felicidades¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo sonriente, aún abrazándolo.

Si, a eso vine, a celebrarlo –dijo antes de devorarlo con un fiero beso mientras empujaba al rubio dentro de la ducha, entrando luego él.

-¡Ah, nooo¡¿Qué haces¡Aún vamos vestidos¡Y yo he de volver al hospital! –se quejó el rubio.

Cayó cuando los labios del pelinegro volvieron a recorrer su torso ahora húmedo.

-No importa –dijo con voz ronca.

Dirigió sus labios hasta uno de los pezones del rubio, lo succionó diversas ocasiones hasta que este se puso rígido. El otro no tardó en sufrir el mismo destino.

Siguió recorriendo el estomago del rubio, y se detuvo en su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua, lamiendo alrededor, provocando que gemidos salieran de la boca del rubio.

-Gime más… -pidió el pelinegro –pídeme más Naruto…

El rubio enrojeció ante la petición del mayor, su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, y se enfriaba debido al contacto de la pared fría de la ducha.

-Sas-uke, de verdad debo ir al hos… aaah –el rubio no podía hablar, los gemidos salieron involuntariamente de su boca en cuanto el moreno le había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se puso a recorrer el miembro semirrecto con la lengua.

-No hace falta que hoy vayas… mañana di que te surgió un problema y… además… me lo debes…

El rubio se resistió un rato más, parando en cuanto el moreno introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio. Provocándole un gritito de dolor, que fue sustituido al rato por gemidos de placer al notar como el dedo se iba moviendo de forma frenética, siguiendo el ejemplo del primero, le siguieron dos más.

El rubio movía sus caderas, gimiendo, aguantándose con fuerza a los brazos del moreno. Sasuke por su parte, viendo que le costaba mantenerse en pie, agarró al rubio y lo tumbó delicadamente sobre el suelo (n/a: por si no entendieron como es el cuarto de baño, es una habitación, con el lavamanos y WC y que la ducha es de aquellas que no necesitan cortinas, que tiene el desagüe directo en el suelo, creo que es difícil de entender '')

El rubio se estremeció al contacto del suelo frío, pero pronto se volvió a calentar cuando sintió que el moreno volvía a jugar con su erección.

-Y-ya… ya Sasuke… -rogó el rubio.

El moreno sonrió posicionándose sobre él, lo beso intensamente, y justo antes de empezar a penetrarlo, se separó de él, obteniendo una protesta infantil del rubio.

-Quiero oírte gemir, quiero oír como reclamas por más –dijo seductoramente a la par que lo empezaba a penetrar.

El rubio dolido se abrazó al pelinegro, quedando estático al principio, cuando se acostumbró, suaves suspiros llegaron a los oídos del moreno que no dudó en empezar a moverse, provocando en el rubio más jadeos y más suspiros, pidiendo al rato que fuera más y más rápido.

La aceleración de las penetraciones, haciéndolas cada vez más y más profundas. Los jadeos y suspiros, las llamadas con el nombre dicho de forma suplicante que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Todo termino en cuanto el rubio dejó salir su semilla entre ambos, provocando involuntariamente que sus gluteos se apretaran, provocando más presión en el miembro excitado del moreno que no pudiendo aguantar más, penetró dos veces más y luego dejó escapar su líquido dentro del rubio, con un ronco jadeo escapando por sus labios.

Se quedó apoyado sobre el rubio, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento, respirando con mucha dificultad.

Cuando el moreno tuvo ya fuerzas, se tendió de lado, a un costado del rubio, agarrándolo de la cintura para acercárselo posesivamente. Apartándole unos mechones húmedos del rostro. Lo besó en la sien, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio que, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, se giró de lado para quedar cara a cara con el moreno.

Mirándose un rato sin decir nada, su diálogo se limitaba a las miradas de ternura que se dedicaban, y a las caricias que se otorgaban.

-Me reñirán por faltar el primer día de rehabilitación –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla del mayor.

-Ya… -asintió el moreno suspirando.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó creando un puchero indignado –¡y tú vas y me entretienes aquí!

El moreno lo miró divertido.

-Bien debía celebrar mi ascenso… -dijo besándolo rápidamente en los labios, cogiéndole un mechón rubio y empezar a jugar con él.

-¡Ah! Es verdad¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, hoy a sido un día un poco raro –comentó el pelinegro recordando que nunca veía a su jefe, y que en un mismo día, había sido llamado dos veces por él.

_Flash Back_

_Cuando el pelinegro se despidió de su hermano, volvió a la habitación donde estaba el rubio, pero este ya se había ido. Suspiró resignado y salió llamando al próximo paciente. Siguió con sus tareas hasta la hora de comer, cerrando consulta y dirigiéndose al comedor. Allí pidió la comida, siendo atendido muy amablemente por una muchacha nueva que a poco le obsequia la comida con un ingrediente especial, babas, pues era la primera vez que lo veía y ya había quedado prendado del joven médico._

_Se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas del resto de la gente, y empezó a comer, esperando que al rato llegara su joven amigo Lee para acompañarlo. Este no tardó en acudir y cuando ya tuvo su bandeja, se dirigió feliz a la mesa, poniendo la bandeja en la mesa, con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_-¡Hola Sasuke¡¿Sabes¡Hoy…!_

_Ding Dong Dang "Doctores Uchiha y Lee, Doctores Uchiha y Lee; por favor, preséntense inmediatamente en el despacho del director"_

_La sonrisa de Lee se borró de su rostro asustado, mirando a su compañero, preguntándole con la mirada._

_El moreno suspiró, levantándose sin muchos animos de la silla, cogiendo a su compañero del brazo para dirigirse al despacho de la segunda planta._

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Cuidense y hasta otra!

¡¡Besotes 3!!

¡Chap¡Chap!


End file.
